


soulmates are for chumps

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soulmate au where anything written on one soulmate appears on the other





	soulmates are for chumps

Simon Snow didn't understand this soulmate nonsense. When The Mage was telling him about the World of Mages he might have mentioned it along with everything else Simon was supposed to know. Like how he was the Chosen One and the Greatest Mage. Simon only cared about the fact that magic was real and he was magic.

 

During fourth year people in Simon’s year started to see things appearing on their arms. Simon never saw anything appear and Penny said not to worry because not everyone likes to write on themselves in general even if it was to find their soulmate.

 

One day in the middle of fifth year, when Simon was feeling extra bored with his homework he decided to write on his hand.

 

‘Hello?’ Simon sat at his desk in his room and watched his hand waiting for a response. After a few moments when nothing came he went back to his homework.

 

Simon spent about ten minutes on his homework before he felt a prickling sensation on his hand. When he looked down it read: ‘what do you want’

 

“Rude” Simon muttered to himself and wrote back.

 

‘I just wanted to see if you were alive’

 

Not even a minutes later a response: ‘well I'm not so go away’

 

Simon looked at his hand confused. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

A few minutes later, Baz came into the room with a pen in one hand and his wand in the other. He barely looked at Simon and practically flopped onto his bed. Simon, per usual, ignored him and wrote back to his soulmate.

 

‘The hell does that mean?’

 

Baz looked from his prickling hand to Simon’s writing figure in thought. He decided that he was just paranoid and wrote on his hand again.

 

‘it means im not alive plus I don't care for soulmates’

 

‘why not?’

 

Baz thought the fact that Simon was writing at the same time words appeared on his hand was extremely fishy and decided to investigate. He was glad that Simon was turned away from him so that he didn't get any ideas before Baz figure out what was happening.

 

“What are you looking at Snow?” He asked carefully. Simon turned around to see Baz sitting on his bed.

 

“My soulmate is writing to me for the first time so shut up and let me concentrate.” Baz takes a deep breath once Simon turns away again. 

 

“It could just be a coincidence, get it together Baz,” He thought to himself. But at the same time he highly doubted it. Baz just need a reaction out of Simon from something he wrote down.

 

‘snow?’ That ought to do it.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” Yep, it worked.

 

Simon jumped up from his chair and looked around for a moment. Baz was sitting on his bed hyperventilating inside. whywhywhywhywhywhy.

 

“What's wrong, Snow?” Baz’s voice was strangely calm for someone who on the inside was freaking out.

 

Simon turned to face Baz for the first time after his “outburst” and he looked from his hand to Baz’s multiple times. It's not like he could read the words from where he was standing but still. Simon took his pen and drew a line down his right arm. (Just to make sure). Simon watched in horror as a matching mark appeared on his arch nemesis. He looked at Baz and dropped his pen.

 

“Great, now I have a line down my arm. Thanks for that Snow,” Baz tried to not focus on the fact that Simon Snow was his soulmate. It didn’t work.

 

“Shut up Baz!” Simon stared at him. “I’m trying to think.”

 

Baz scoffed. “You, think? Don’t make me laugh.”

 

“Can you just stop? Please?” Simon made eye contact with Baz and he surrendered. “What are we going to do about this?”

 

“I don’t know, Snow. Ignore it and go back to fighting like nothing ever happened,” Baz answered and got up from his bed. “I have to go.”

 

“Wait! Baz” Simon stepped in front of him before he could leave. Baz couldn’t make eye contact so he focused on Simon’s cross.

 

Simon didn't know what he was thinking. All he knew was that Baz was his soulmate. It didn't make any sense to him.

 

After what seemed like forever, Simon did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed Baz.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending sucks i know and im sorry


End file.
